The present invention relates to an adjustable hand grip for an orthopedic crutch.
Many different orthopedic crutches have been designed and manufactured to assist injured and handicapped individuals. Since individual users vary in height, efforts have been made to design and construct orthopedic crutches which are adjustable to the height of the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,533 discloses a crutch having an adjustable hand grip with locking buttons biased outwardly by a spring to engage holes located in an adjustment mechanism.
For the most part such orthopedic crutches tend to require complex adjustment mechanisms and procedures to accomplish the hand grip adjustment. Moreover, in some cases, the hand grip when adjusted does not provide a feeling of security and stability for the user. Accordingly, while the hand grip should be adjustable it must also be stable.
The present invention provides an adjustable hand grip for an orthopedic crutch which is simple and easy to operate by the user without the need of assistance and which is stable and secure.